


June 24, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl scowled when she couldn't rest.





	June 24, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl scowled when she couldn't rest due to Amos pacing repeatedly in his bedroom and remembered him worrying about the possibility of Martha Kent never returning from her errands.

THE END


End file.
